leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Queue dodging
Queue dodging is the act of leaving the champion select screen by interrupting the connection with the server. The act is generally not appreciated, and the player is penalized by the system, due to the potential for abuse. There are various reasons why people queue dodge; generally, because they are not content with the champion selection or the perceived ability of their team-mates. Sometimes queue dodging is not intentional, but instead the result of a connection loss, computer crash, or other technical mishap. Methods The most common and easiest method to queue dodge is to close the client before the game starts. This is done using the 'X'-button in the top right corner or using ALT+F4. Penalties Penalties for queue dodging vary according to the game type, although the punishment is shared for both. See Leaver Buster. Normal game penalties * A time penalty preventing you from searching a new game for a certain amount of time. This time starts at 5 minutes and 30 seconds and is increased to 15 minutes and 1 hour with subsequent dodges. Ranked game penalties * A time penalty preventing you from searching a new game for a certain amount of time. This time starts at 5 minutes and is increased by 30 more minutes to a 1 hour cap for every following queue dodge that day. * A League Points penalty is applied to the player who dodges, 3 points for the first time and 10 for the second time before the timer reset. * In Qualifier Series the penalty is 10 League Points and 1 Match loss. Reasons The primary reason people queue dodge is the selected champions of their teammates and/or enemies. They may not feel comfortable playing against a certain champion, team composition, or believe the champions their teammates selected may lead to a loss. Another reason is that during champion selection, their teammates speak another language Another common reason is the presence of trolling or unskilled teammates, as determined through chat, champion choices, etc., which causes the player to decide to dodge as to avoid a possibly unnecessary loss. Some people may also desire to play an already selected champion. This is often the case when a new champion or skin is released, or during their free week, when many people want to try the new champion/skin. Another person picks this champion first, causing the people who want to play this champion to leave. This can happen many times in a row, possibly causing long queue waiting times. Technical problems, including client/computer crash, internet connection failure, and game server problems may also result in a queue dodge. In rare occasions the client might glitch, resulting in the player not being able to pick a champion and get stuck with one they didn't intend to play with. Players may also queue dodge in order to rejoin the queue with friends who weren't with them in the original queue. Some people may queue dodge because of unexpected interruptions, such as social obligations or time constraints. How to avoid Individual prevention Check the stability of your system in order to prevent errors, crashes and other problems. You might want to close other applications to reduce the risk of this happening. If the game is constantly crashing during champion selection, the League of Legends repair tool can fix most crashes and issues with the game. If you still have crashes or other issues contact Riot's technical support. Preventing others from queue dodging Talking during champion selection is important in reducing the chance there will be someone who dodges queue. Creating a positive environment in which summoners feel comfortable to talk about their builds is ideal. Asking the other players what champion they would like and compromising is a great way to make sure queue dodgers are minimum. Remember that Co-op vs. AI games don't count towards your normal game or ranked game score, and it is a mode for testing out builds/ideas, having fun and allowing new players to learn the game without playing against smurfs or other summoners. Glitches Sometimes, the sudden interruption of the game can cause glitches in the server or your client. Some of these glitches are as follows: * Splash art of your picked champion will remain on the right hand side of you screen until you reenter champion selection. * A friend that you entered queue with is removed from the queue, while you advance to champion selection. Category:PVP.net